callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sins of the Father
is the sixteenth campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, in which the main character must chase down Victor Zakhaev, the son of Imran Zakhaev. Plot The mission begins with Soap, along with other SAS, Russian Loyalist and Marine forces. They take out a large group of guards at a checkpoint and then change into the enemies clothing and await Victor Zakhaev. When he arrives, the team take down the Ultranationalists but Victor makes his escape, leaving John "Soap" MacTavish and Griggs to chase him down. He runs through an adjoining town where Ultranationalists cover him as he flees. He runs into a partially destroyed building while Soap's team gets support from an American Helicopter, callsign Vulture One-Six, to take out enemies and track Victor through the building. Once they wipe out all the enemies in the building, they corner Victor Zakhaev on the roof and attempt to restrain him; he then takes the opportunity to shoot himself. As the mission ends, Gaz tells Price of his disappointment, and remarks that "Zakhaev's son was our only lead." Price, however, correctly replies, "I know the man, he won't let this go unanswered." Tips *In the final part of the level (going into the building), try picking up an enemy's W1200 as it will become useful in the small rooms. *The building in front of the tower with the snipers has the same exact layout as a fast food restaurant in Wolverines! *Take the opportunity when chasing Victor Zakhaev to kill two enemies by destroying a car to get the Xbox 360 Achievement; Roadkill. *If the player loses track of Victor Zakhaev, either the American Helicopter or the compass will guide the player (he appears on the compass). *After changing into the enemy uniforms, there will be three allies on top of that roof. The soldier at the right in the front is carrying a M249 SAW if the player has the infinite ammo cheat on, throw flashbangs at the guy until he falls to the ground. Shoot and kill him. Once Victor runs over the tower, the player will be able to get the M249 SAW. *When using auto aim, make sure that the target isn't Victor; the player's gun can accidentally lock on to him, which will kill him and fail the mission. *If acting quickly in the beginning, the player will have access to better weapons before being scripted into the watch tower. After sniping the two guards in the tower, the player should move quickly, sprinting around to the other side. Take some shots at the Ultranationalists with the pistol. Go up the tower's ladder and switch out the R700 for the SVD and switch the pistol with the G36C. These weapons are more suited to the remainder of the mission, but grabbing the Dragunov is optional, as it helps slightly less than the G36C. Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 24' is found near the beginning of the level, before dressing as a Russian. It is located in the restaurant where most of the enemies are, on the left, on a table. The player will have to be quick in getting it before getting changed. *'Laptop 25' is found after taking the "Alley on the Left", after seeing a green car and a red dumpster take a right. Kill the enemies then go up some stairs leading into a building, kill the enemies in there and collect the laptop. Xbox 360 Achievements *'The Third Horseman' is earned by completing both this mission and Heat on Veteran difficulty. *'Desperate Measures' is earned by completing this mission on any difficulty. Transcript See The Sins of the Father/Transcript Trivia *If the player uses the noclip command in the console, when going up to the helicopter the player will see that there is no pilot. The player can also go up to Zakhaev this way, turn it off and nothing will happen, he will continue to stand there and so will the allies. *In this level there are a total of six SAS troopers (Including Gaz, Price and Soap) and only one Marine (Griggs), the rest are loyalists but there is the Black Hawk which is from the U.S air force. *When Victor rams the tower and John "Soap" MacTavish is on the ground, Victor wields an M1911, but right before he begins to run his M1911 turns into an Mini-Uzi. *The UH-60, Vulture One-Six, will fire rockets at the enemy reinforcements during the convoy ambush, despite the fact that it clearly does not mount rocket pods. *Looking closely at the helicopter, notice that there's an Ultranationalist riding it. Also, the minigun is an M249 SAW. *There is a secret way to Victor Zakhaev when inside the apartment. When there is a machinegun nest and the helicopter destroys it, walk up until looking at a crooked toilet on the left. Go inside the doorway and jump on the toilet. From there face the direction in which the player came from and slightly to the right there should be a broken wall on which that can be jumped onto. After that jump onto a door frame in front. Move back as to have enough length to sprint towards a crumbled platform to the right. If done correctly, the player should now be able to see the area where Victor suicides. Run into the doorway that leads to the stairs and see him standing there. He has a Mini Uzi with a Red Dot Sight and Silencer. Be aware the player can kill him here. *It is possible to make him kill himself with his Mini-Uzi. Make him follow the player to the top of the staircase (Do Not let him go past the doorway). Gaz, Price and Griggs will make conversation and Zakhaev will freeze in place with his hands up. The player will throw a grenade or flashbang at him and he will become animated again. Let him pass, and he will kill himself with the Uzi. Note how the Uzi barrel will go straight through his head. *A much easier way to get to Victor Zakhaev is to sprint into the building when the helicopter just trains its bullets onto the mounted MG that's on the top floor. The player can catch him and cut him off. *Even if the player catches up to Victor, Gaz and Griggs don't try to apprehend him *When waiting for the enemy convoy in the guard tower, notice that Gaz has disguised himself as an Ultranationalist. But when the player starts chasing after Victor, Gaz is back in his SAS uniform. This sudden change of wardrobe was most likely meant to prevent players from confusing Gaz with the real enemies when chasing Victor. *The player's allies in disguise are actually re-labeled Ultranationalist models. Gaz is always the model with the keffiyeh, while Kamarov is a random model, regardless of how much it differs from his actual appearance. Because of this, when the cheat "A Bad Year" is activated, the player's allies will turn into tires. *When Victor Zakhaev shoots himself, a blood cloud appears around his head before the shot is fired. *This is the only SP level that the player can use the R700. *If the player is able to get close enough to Victor Zakhaev, the player will be able to stab him with a knife a total of two times before mission failure on the third try. This is odd since he can only be shot with a gun once before the failure screen. *If Zakhaev is captured and the player runs all the way to where the guard tower fell down, the player will be greeted with a message saying "Zakhaev's son got away". *When Victor rams the tower and after the player recovers, head off to a red car. There the player will see Sgt. Kamarov. If the player shoots him, he dies. Which is not possible in any other levels as he is an invincible character. *If one types 'noclip' into the console (on the PC version only) and goes to the first machine gun nest overlooking the car park that the helicopter destroys, the use icon will be that of an MG42 rather than a mounted M249 SAW. Additionally, thought it can fire on and kill the player, yet when using it it cannot get a line of fire low enough to hit where the player would normally be. *There is another example of British soldiers using typically American dialect in this mission, when Price tells Soap to "Get up on the dumpster". British people tend not to use the word 'dumpster', instead they typically just say 'skip' or 'bin' (this may be because Americans wouldn't know what a 'bin' is). *No matter how fast the player can get to the top of the roof, Cpt. Price and Griggs will always start talking before the player gets to the top. This will still happen if one beats Griggs and Gaz to the top. *When Captain Price tells the player to get on the dumpster, there is sometimes a Dragunov lying on top of the roof. If the 'noclip' console command is used on the PC, it can be picked up. *This is one of the levels shown in the Modern Warfare 2 introduction, with Zakhaev commenting on the blood of his son. *If the player throws a flashbang right before Zakhaev's son kills himself, the game will start to beep oddly. This is not a glitch, as it is caused by the helicopter coming from behind. *When Victor commits suicide, the gun will remain in his hand as he falls to the ground. This is inaccurate since the body loses motor functions once brain dead and the gun should fly out of Victor's hand due to the recoil; the hand does not retain enough grip to hold onto the pistol. However, Victor could have died as he hit the floor, which is much more accurate. *When having dressed into a Russian outfit, one can throw flashbangs on the metal roof where two of the partners are going 'Prone'. If the player manages to make one fall off, he'll just walk backwards and glitch back on. *When Victor is in his car and attempts to ram the outpost, shooting him when the car is heading towards the player will cause him to fall out of the car, the mission will fail and the car will turn and continue to ram the player with no driver. *If the player chooses to stand around instead of restraining Victor, he says "You will all die soon" in Russian. *Looking at the toilets in the five-story building, one can see the toilet has feces stuck in it. *The player can use the "noclip" console command on the PC to get close to Victor in the 5-story building. If they are right behind him at the very last set of stairs, Gaz will say his line, Victor will freeze where he is (his Uzi will change to an M1911) and put up his hands. Sometimes he will not ever move and sometimes he will teleport to his spot on the roof after a brief delay. *When Victor is killed at all, even by an ally or enemy, the player will fail the mission and Victor's death is blamed on them (they get the message "You killed Zakhaev's son!"). *The player may watch the whole suicide scene through the window inside the attic. *After Victor commits suicide, if walking up to him as close as possible one can grab his M1911. *Shooting Victor will cause his name to change from red to green to remind the player not to shoot him. *In the beginning cutscene, Victor is holding a Stg-44, a weapon that is not used in singleplayer, although it can be used in multiplayer. *If the player has the "A Bad Year" cheat on when Victor commits suicide, he will not turn into tires until his death animation is over. *If one destroys the red and blue cars that are in front of the guard tower in the first part of the mission, they will be rebuilt in the second part. *There is an unused Griggs line here when going through the internal files. There will be an audio file that Griggs should have used but was canceled. He says "Hmph! Who said there was no such thing as a Black Russian?" *When on the tower, the player may somewhere see a loyalist named Dimitri Petrenko, the Russian main character in Call of Duty: World at War. *After Victor shoots himself in the head, the player is invincible until the screen fades to black. If the player jumps off the edge of the five story building, he/she will not die. *Right before Gaz is walking towards Victors car, the player can kill Kamarov and the game will continue. *If the player walks onto the roof where Victor is, retraces their steps, and goes back to the starting area, Vulture-One-Six will say "He's long gone. We lost him." Or similar dialogue (depending on the system). *At the section when Vulture One-Six must destroy the fortified position on the fourth floor of the building, an M249 SAW will occasionally fall from the window. It cannot be retrieved/used. *Its possible to get out of the map when fighting the Ultranationalist. Just climb up the guard tower and jump towards the ramp, you should get out of the map. *After Victor Zakhaev crashes with the vehicle into the tower and the player revives you can see Sgt. Griggs still standing in mid-air like he is standing in the tower. *The player cannot jump out of the tower after the "Two hours later" message is displayed. *This level has the most profanity in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Video:Call of Duty 4 - The Sins of Our Fathers Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels Category:Videos Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Singleplayer